The present invention is directed to the combination of an electronic game of chance device and a piece of exercise equipment.
Legalized gambling establishments are becoming more and more prominent worldwide. Electronic games of chance, such as electronic slot machines, are one of the most widely used games at these establishments. Players often spend hours running one or more machine, continuously attempting to beat the odds.
Today""s more health-conscience individuals enjoy working out as part of their leisure time. Individuals using exercise equipment, such as stationary bikes, treadmills, or stair climbers, often look for alternative means to occupy their time while completing mundane workouts. It is not unusual to see individuals on such equipment reading, watching television, or listening to the radio to pass time.
Accordingly, it is object of the invention to combine a piece of exercise equipment with an electronic game of chance.
The present invention offers a unique source of entertainment for individuals working out, and from the perspective of the casino owners, offers a new locale to promote their legal gambling services.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention includes a system comprising a piece of exercise equipment, an electronic game of chance device connected to the piece of exercise equipment, means for initiating the system, and means for operating the system when the electronic game of chance device and the piece of exercise equipment are being used simultaneously.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, the invention also includes a control circuit for detecting a simultaneous use of an exercise equipment connected to an electronic game of chance device. The control circuit comprises an exercise equipment detecting circuit and to detect whether the exercise equipment is being used, and an electronic game of chance detecting circuit to detect whether the electronic game of chance device is being played. The electronic game of chance detecting circuit is being electronically connected to the electronic game of chance detecting circuit. During a predetermined period of time, the exercise equipment and the electronic game of chance device operate when they are being used simultaneously.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, the invention further includes a combination device comprising a piece of exercise equipment, an electronic game of chance device connected to the exercise equipment, an initiation detecting circuit to initiate the combination device when an initiation signal is received, an exercise equipment detecting circuit to detect when the exercise equipment is being used, and an electronic game of chance detecting circuit to detect when the electronic game of chance is being played. The electronic game of chance detecting circuit is being electronically connected to the exercise equipment detecting circuit. During a predetermined period of time, the combination device operates when the exercise equipment is being used and, simultaneously, the electronic game of chance is being played.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, the invention yet further includes a method for operating a combination machine of an exercise equipment connected to an electronic game of chance. The method comprises the steps of initiating the electronic game of chance device, and using the exercise equipment and playing the electronic game of chance device for a predetermined period of time. At the end of the predetermined period of time, the combination machine shuts down when the exercise equipment and the electronic game of chance device are not being simultaneously used.
Finally, to achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, the invention includes a method for making a combination machine including an exercise equipment and electronic game of chance device. The method comprises the steps of providing initiation means to initiate the combination machine, connecting the exercise equipment to an exercise equipment detecting circuit, the detecting circuit outputting an exercise-on signal when the exercise equipment is being used, connecting the electronic game of chance device to an electronic game of chance detecting circuit, the detecting circuit outputting a game-on signal on when the electronic game of chance device is being played, and providing an exercise/game control circuit to receive the exercise-on signal and the game-on signal, the exercise/game control circuit allowing the combination machine to operate when exercise-on signal and game-on signal are simultaneously received during a predetermined period of time.